onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Mousse
| |extra1= One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World Page 178, Mousse's birthday is given| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Mousse was the daughter of Calgara on the island of Jaya, four hundred years ago and she was also considered their most beautiful Shandian woman. Personality Mousse did not share her father's hot blooded attitude and was very considerate of the well being of others. She went to the altar to protect her people, feeling comfort in knowing she would be joining their god. However upon sighting what they believed to be their god, she became very frightened, even freezing when Noland told her to run from the altar. His actions to save her life, and later talk between her and his men, made her become one of the first Shandians to believe Noland was a good man. She was also the only one wise enough to actually go and tell Noland's men why they they were being shunned by the villagers, and in return rushed to tell her father their grave error of judgment towards Noland. History After their dying priest had a 'vision', he declared that the only way to stop the "curse" that was plaguing their land was to sacrifice their most beautiful woman. Mousse went willingly to the altar to save all her people.One Piece manga - Chapter 287, A dying elder tells his living people that their only hope is to sacrifice their most beautiful woman. Just before their God devoured her, Montblanc Noland appeared and killed the giant snake who tried to convince the Shandians that this plague was curable and not a divine curse. During the time Noland spent trying to find the cure, both her and his men were locked up in cages, she spoke to the men on who their captain was.One Piece manga - Chapter 287, Noland saves Mousse. After a struggle against time, Noland brought the cure back and the Shandians were saved. Mousse now free and knowing the truth, was seen later sobbing in her father's arms over the events that had happened. However, her tribe found that their forest which they found sacred has been chopped down by Noland and his men, and they were once again ostracized by the tribe. She later explained to one of Noland's crew as to why the Shandians are treating him this way, and after she learned they cleared the forest because it originated the plague in the village, she quickly rushed to tell the villagers, and they rang the golden bell as hard as they could to inform Noland of their regret, and her father Calgara rushed towards Noland before he and his men set sail to ask for his forgiveness. Three years later, she is married to Seto. Trivia *Her name means 'lather' or 'foam' and can refer to a French dessert. This goes with her family friend Noland's surname "Montblanc", which means 'white mountain', and can refer to another French dessert. References Site Navigation Category:Dead Characters Category:Female Category:Shandians Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Flashback Introduction